A new lengend
by Shiriokiba212
Summary: Naruto's life is about to change when an unknown Uchiha revils himself as Minato's father and his grandfather. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto is currently running from Mizuki. Why you may ask? He stole th forbidin scroll of sealing. Little does he know up in the trees a man with golden sharingan dressed in a standard jonin outfit and cloak that had the kanji for god is watching with interest. The man suddenly dissappears when Mizuki starts telling Naruto about the kyuubi.

At the kage tower find the man waiting for the third hokage and council in the council chambers. He has been there for about 15 minutes when the doors open and everyone comes in.

"Hokage-sama what have we been called for." asked the Haruno council woman

"Well that is a good question." said Danzo

"You have been called by me." said the man as he steped out of the shadows

Before anyone could talk he said "I gathered all of you here to discuss Naruto Uzumaki."

Then a fat councilman yell "You have no right to call us here to talk about that demon."

"Oh how you are so wrong about that."the stranger said

Then out of nowhere ki was coming out of the stranger. It was so strong that even the hokage was having trouble breathing. "My grandson has been treated like shit because of you fools. You spit on the memory of my son just because you can't see through your fear. You beat a child because you can't tell a kuni from a scroll.'' as all this is happening the hood on his cloak blew back and the third hokage had a smirk on his face and the clan heads all had their jaws on the floor cause there looking at them was an exact replica of the fourth hokage but with black hair and golden sharingan.

"And another thing why was my clan wiped out?" He said

Now danzo was the one to answer "Itachi went crazy and killed the clan."

"I call bullshit on that Danzo cause this entire time you have been trying to cast a genjutsu on me using that sharingan of yours." he said

"How do you know about that?" said Danzo

"Oh I know about that and so much more." he said

Then all of a sudden Danzo yelled for his root when he did four ninja droped from the ceiling. When he told them to attack they fell to the ground headless and his arm and right eye were missing. When Danzo looked around he found that the man was cleaning a sword that seamed to come out of nowhere and every ninja in the room had one thought 'so fast'.

"Now onto the subject at hand I would like to ask the hokage to become Naruto's, Sasuke's, and who everelse you want sensie." With that said he looked over to the hokage who just gave a nod. "Oh and to those who don't know who I am names Shiro Uchia and I plan on telling Naruto everything about his heritage and don't worry I can protect him from Iwa and Kumo." With that said Shiro left while the hokage gave the signal to execute Danzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day that Naruto was to get his team. He got up and went through his morning ritual while thinking over everything that has happened. As he was about to leave he heard a knock at the door. When he answered he saw a man that looked at him with a kind smile and said. "Naruto Uzumaki I presume may I come in?" Naruto gave a simple nod and said "We will have to make this quick mister..." "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Shiro Uchiha." he said "Ok nice to meet you Shiro but I will have to continue this later. I am getting my team today." Not even thinking of the last name. "There is no need to rush for I am your sensie but i guess i can let you go." "Ok see you later."

At the academy Naruto had made it through the door when Iruka had just started his congradulations for them graduating. "I would like to say that I am proud of you all for graduating and would like you all to know that the life of a ninja is harsh. A friend one day could be an enemy the next. It's not all fame cause you may be called upon to kill when needed or be killed. You also need to know booksmarts won't help you in the field. Naruto is a prime example of this cause he took down a traitior the other night." At this many of the students gasped.

"Now onto teams."

"Team 1-6 ..."

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno sensie Shiro Uchiha." At the name Uchiha Sasuke looked suprised.

(Teams 8-10 are the same as cannon)

After Iruka was finished the sensies started coming in.

"Team 7 come here." When they came over to him he grabed them and shunshined to the top of the kage monument and went and sat down motioning them to do the same when they did he started introductions.

"My name is Shiro Uchiha my likes are icha-icha, training, turning people back on the right path, and fighting. My dislikes are traitors, when my father drops in unannounced, avengers, and fan-girls. My dreams you wouldn't understand.

(introductions are same as cannon)

"Ok now introductions are out of the way I have decided to pass you three without the standard genin test. Sasuke come here and look me in the eyes." He did what he was told and looked him in the eyes. But when he did his sensie said the one word he feared 'tsukyomi' and was nailed to a cross his sensie appeared in front of him and told him "Now that we are here I plan on helping you unlock your sharingan." and with that said it began he saw his clan slaughtered over and over again. By the time it was over he was near exastion and before he passed out he mouthed thank you. Sakura come here you will be learning medical ninjutsu first step is pump a little chakra into Sasuke and wake him cause I am gonna tell Naruto something he should've learnt a long time ago. After he was awake Shiro began his explanation.

"Naruto before I begin I ask that you don't get mad and listen to everything cause it has to do with your parents."

"You knew my parents?"

"Yes I did your mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikazi."

"Wait you mean The Red Death Kushina." said Sakura

"You said Namikaze was she related to the fourth." said Sasuke

"I was getting to that. Now Naruto your father was Minato Namikaze my son which I though was dead." Shiro said

At this all three were using gap like a fish when Naruto spoke up and said "He was your son so that means your my grandfather. So I have one question where were you my whole life.''

"I was out of the village for almost 40 years but I wanted to come back. I've only been back twice before now the first was when my son became hokage. I was so proud that day. The other was his, his wife's, and son's funeral. I thought you were dead until a few months ago. I heard that there was a mini fourth running about Konoha pulling pranks. So I checked with Shinigami-sama and he confirmed it." After the explanation they were looking at him like he was crazy. When he saw the looks he told them he was the son of Kami and proved it by calling kami to earth. After everything Sakura and Sasuke look over at Naruto to find that he was crying.

Sakura then asked "Naruto are you ok?'

The only reply she got was him looking at their sensie and asking "Why me?''

Shiro looked at him and said "You were the only on he trusted and wanted you to be seen as a hero."

"Now onto other issues I am going to be training you to fight akatsuki but mainly a masked man that is using my grandfather's name." he said

"Who is your grandfather?" asked Sakura

"Madara Uchiha." he said


End file.
